Magnolia's Finest
by Vk201
Summary: Summary inside, Read for shits and giggles XD
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a new story by non other than me, Vk201.**

 **Lucy- ok, we get it, on with the story!**

 **Me- Wait, I**

 **Erza- No waiting this time, story time! And I need cake...(pulls cake out of nowhere)**

 **Me- I need to tell them that**

 **Natsu- Yeah, yeah, we know, vk201 owns nothing but the story.**

 **Me- Yeah, thanks (Sarcastically)**

* * *

In a magical kingdom in the far away land of Magnolia, lives a beautiful blond princess, a cake crazed, scarlet haired knight, a dense pyromaniac, a cold hearted Fullbuster, and a tiny, hat wearing , weird, but kind king. Meet Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Makarov, the most unlikely group of friends. Join them on a magical quest through, well, life.

* * *

The sun was just coming up as Lucy opened her eyes for the first time today. She popped up as soon as her eyes were open all the way. She was ecstatic. To day was her big day, or rather, tonight would be her big night. For tonight, he grandfather was holding a ball, and she was to choose a partner, with witch she would spend the rest of her life with, someone who would love her forever and longer. A prince.

She skimmed through her closet for the perfect dress for the night. She hummed in delight as she found the dress she was looking for. She shimmied out of her night gown and she then began to put on her under skirts. Next was the dress itself. Finally, the corset. Once done dressing, Lucy did her hair in soft waves, and her make up to complement the dress.

* * *

She was just finished with her morning practice, putting her swords away, Erza was greeted by her blue haired boyfriend who was holding a slice of cake and a kiss on the cheek. The two sat down in the grass that was still damp with the morning dew, to watch the sun take the place of the moon and stars.

They just enjoyed their morning.

* * *

The flames were just so pretty, he wanted them to be as beautiful as the blond on his mind. He also hoped he wouldn't see Mr. Frost-bite-Fullbuster.

 _'I hate Gray, that stupid ice snake, worming his way into Luce's good graces'_ he thought as he started looking around for his little blue companion.

* * *

 _Perfect! This will be just what I need to woo her. One look at me, and she'll fall head over heels for me._ Or so her thought. Just a matter of keeping it on.

 _Crap! where'd my pants go?_

* * *

"Z . . . z . . . z . . . z . . . z"

"I donno if he ever head his fist wake up call." came a muffled voice from outside his door.

 _'Damn it! I'm the King, I said NOT to wake me this morning!'_

* * *

 **So tell me if this story lives on, or if it dies here.**

 **-Vk201**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two of Magnolias Finest**

 **Vk201 owns nothing (TT)**

* * *

 **Grays pov.**

I ran around the room trying to find my pants, only to have lost my shirt along the way.

"Well this is just fucking perfect!" I just had it.

"Gray sama, is everything ok in there?" One of my maids ask.

"I can't find my clothes . . . again." I sigh in defeat.

"Right over here" She picks them up and hands them to me.

"Thanks . . . ummm"

"Juvia"

"Miss Juvia."

She turns pink in the face and looks to the floor. Kinda cute...

She turns to leave as I start putting my clothes back on.

A look at the clock on the wall tells me that I need to get moving now if I want to get there on time.

* * *

 **Natsu's pov**

Me and Happy just left the house and are already going to the palace to help set up for tonight, and because I want see Luce.

I feel around in my pocket for the small black box for Lucy, and thankfully find it. Pulling it out to look at the contents of it, I smile to myself as I go over my plane in my head.

Tonight is the night.

I'm going to ask the love of my life to be mine. Five ever, because it's longer than forever.

It's been years, and she is still the only women I look at. I think my dad would be proud.

Luce, it's been so long now, but you haven't changed a bit on the inside, sure, you've gotten older, more mature, but you are still so young and kind, I can never get enough of you smile.

I hope you say yes.

* * *

 **Makarov's pov**

I've had two young men ask me for my dear Lucy's hand. Those fools, they should know they can't ask me for her, they have to win her heart, then ask her.

I hope my grandson is not so bold when he finds a woman, _if he ever does..._

"Boy! Get in here now!" I shout out into the open room of my study.

"Yes, gramps?"

"Ah, Laxus my boy, keep an eye on your little sister tonight, both Lord Dragneel and Lord Fullbuster have asked for her hand. You can guess the rest."

"Any one but them gramps! Lucy can do so much better!"

"Are you whining?"

We both turn to the door to see the lady of the hour.

"Good morning Lucy" we great at the same time.

* * *

 **Mkay! chapter two is out! I hope it was good**

 **-Vk201**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back minna!**

 **This story is all over the place I know, so I'm going to have order as of this chapter, thank you for reading.**

* * *

 **Lucy's pov.**

They looked at me as if I found them with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Lucy, my dear, you are of age and Lord Fullbuster and Lord Dragneel have both asked for your hand." My grandfather said flatly.

"You mean Natsu and Gray?!" I asked not believing it.

"Yes." Laxus sounded board.

I tried not to blush at the thought of Natsu and Gray both asking for my hand, but then got mad.

"Wait, they asked _you_?" I know I sounded pissed.

"Now they did it!" Laxus laughed.

"Luce!" Natsu called from the door.

"Don't you 'Luce' me mister!"

"Lucy, take this somewhere else." Laxus said as he tried not to laugh more.

Storming out of the room I grabbed Natsu by the ear. I stopped once we reached my room and through the door open.

"Luce, why are you so mad?" Natsu asked as he rubbed his ear.

"You _asked_ my _grandfather_ for my hand! You know he can't say yes or no because _he_ is not _me_!" I whisper yelled.

"Well, what do you say?" He asked hopefully.

I began pacing my room. I don't know, do I like him? Yes. Did he do it wrong? Yes. Didn't Gray ask too? Yes.

"I don't know yet. And what are you doing here so early? The ball doesn't start for, I don't know, five hours!" Now that I think of it, what am I going to wear?

He just looked at me.

"Well?" I asked growing inpatient.

"..."

"Natsu?" I asked again.

"I just wanted to see you."

"Oh, then can you help me pick out what to wear?" I feel like I shouldn't have asked him.

* * *

The dress was beautiful. Deep red fabric down to my feet, it was tight from the waist up, but the bottom puffed out like a proper ball gown. Fabric came down to my wrist in a butterfly sleeve, then a strap of black silk wrapped around my waist. The fabric of the dress was peppered in black glitter and the top had black gems creating a beautiful pattern.

My eyes popped with black eye liner and mascara and a reddish brown smokey eye, my lips were painted a dark red to match my dress.

I wore a black choker accented with red jewels and a matching bracelet. My hair was in an elegant bun with black gems placed through out it. I looked like the bride of a vampire.

"Luce, are you done?" Natsu called from the other side of the door.

Stepping away from the full sized mirror and out into the view of Natsu, I couldn't help but blush.

"Luce, you are my personal temptress, do you know how good you look?" He said as his eyes ran up and down my body.

"O-oh, thanks, I think?" I said unsure of myself.

"Well, I need to go get ready too, so I'll see you in a few hours!" Natsu told me as he hugged me.

* * *

 **Well, that's done, I hope it was good.**

 **-Vk201**


	4. Q and A

**I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry. I'm working hard to get a chapter for each of my stories right now, but in the meantime, I thought we might have some fun and answer some questions with a Q and A chapter. I'm posting this on all of my stories in hope of getting some inspiration for them. That said, ask any and all questions about anything.**

 **-Vk201**


End file.
